Effet manoir
by shin-ichi
Summary: Après de longues péripécies le chapitre 8 est enfin arrivé. Mais que vatil arriver à nos pauvres héros.
1. Chapter 1

Genre : on ne sait pas pour le momment, donnez nous des idées.

Couples : Ed/Winry ; Al/Kirika ; Roy/Riza ; Havoc/Mireille

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas de nous.

Hatsuko : Dites, j'ai le droit de garder Vyvy et Ed ? (chibi eyes)

Chaos : Non, Ed est pour moi avec Roy et Hughes !

Hatsuko : Les Elric sont à MOI. Niark, t'as déjà Roy et Hughes !

Chaos: Si tu veux te battre, viens, je t'attend ! Non, non, pas avec les poing ! Je ne pourrais plus écrire la suite.

Hatsuko : Désolé pour ce petit contre-temps. 

Note : en italiques, ce sont les pensées des auteurs.

**Effet Manoir (FMA-Noir) – chap 1**

Plusieurs années se sont écoulées depuis que Eduard Elric (The Fullmetal Alchemist) ait rendu son corps à Alfonse et que celui-ci l'ait rejoind à Munich. Ed qui a maintenant 20 ans et Al 19. Ils partent dela ville pour se rendre à Paris, où il paraît qu'il y a des personnes qui ont réussi à utiliser l'alchimie.

Ils arrivent dans la capitale françaises mi-juillet. Durant la recherche d'un hôtel, ils croisent 2 jeunes filles. La plus grande était blonde avec les cheveux longs, les yeux bleus, elle portait un top rouge avec une mini-jupe et des bottes noires. Elle paraissait avoir dans les 20 ans. L'autre plus petite avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux de la même couleur. Elle portait une jupe bleue et une veste blanche et devait avoir 19 ans. Toutes deux étaient devant un magasin d'armes à feu. Il n'y firent pas plus attention que ça et continuèrent leur chamin.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils trouvèrent un hôtel en face d'un assez vieux bâtiment. Ils avaient leur chambre au dernier étage et en face, ils appercevaient un appartement assez endommagé d'après ce qu'ils voyaient par la fenêtre car ils avaient l'impression que les murs avaient des éclats de balles et que le billard au milieu de la salle était troué.

« - Je me demande qui peut bien vivre dans ce genre d'environement ? Demanda le plus jeune.

Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense pas que quelqu'un y vive.

Si, vu que les vitres sont intactes et que le reste de l'appartement à l'air en bon état.

Ca ne fait rien, laisse tomber. Dit le plus « grand »(en âge bien sûr !)

Ed : Pourquoi tu dit seulement en âge ? qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

Chaos : Moi, rien. _Juste que tu es grand en âge et petit en taille._ Laisse tomber.

Ed ferma les rideaux même s'il faisait chaud (super les rimes) d'un coup sec pour pas que l'on sache qui était dans cette chambre.

Al se damnda pourquoi se frère (_petit en taille sur tous les points_) commençait à s'énerver.

Les deux filles devant le magasin entrèrent.

« - Ah, Mireille et Kirika, ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avez pas vu. Comment allez-vous ?

Bien, mais on a eu besoin de rétablisssement suite à un voyage en Espagne.

- Bon, je n'en demanderais pas plus. Je pense savoir de quoi il s'agit. tant que vous allez bien et que vous faites tourner mon commerce, ça va. Sinon, de quoi avez-vous besoin ? Comme d'hab ?

Comme d'habitude, dit Kirika en surveillant la rue.

Le vendeur alla au fond de son magasin et prit un sac de sport en assez mauvais état. Il leur tendit.

Vous me règlez à la fin du mois ?

Oui, on ne change pas nos habitudes. Répliqua Mireille

A bientôt !

Au revoir les filles. »

En rentrant chez elles, elle remarquèrent que la chambre d'hôtel juste en face de leur appartement avait les rideaux fermés ce qui n'avait pas était le cas depuis très longtemps.

Kirika se mit à peindre en regardant par la fenêtre et Mireille, à pianoter sur son ordinateur.

Désolé, c'est nul, mais ce n'est qu'un début, le reste sera mieux. En plus, c'est notre première fic allors soyez indulgent.

Merci de donner votre avis pour savoir si on poste le reste.

Rewiew pliz.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas de nous.

Hatsuko : Kikou les gens, c'est re-nous, on a mis du temps mais cette partie n'était pas écrite et le syndrôme de la page blanche c'est fait ressentir. Enfin bref, voilou la suite qui on l'espère vous plaira.

Chaos : Bon tu veux pas te taire, ce serais bien de taper la suite. Merci à Kish' et Emaya pour les conseil sur le 1er chapitre.

Se chapitre se passe à Ametris.

Note : en italiques, ce sont les pensées des auteurs.

Effet Manoir (FMA-Noir) – chap 2

Dans une banlieu de Centrale, marchait une jeune blonde. Celle-ci se dirigeait entre les maisons. Elle s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle, s'avanca dans l'allée et sonna à la porte.

- Win, c'est toi ? Demanda une voix à l'intérieur.

- Oui, répondit celle-ci.

- Entre, c'est ouvert !

Elle s'exécuta et rentra dans la maison, elle se trouvait à présent dans un hall oriental mais très simple Chaos : j'en profite que c'est moi qui tape le texte pour dire que je ne sait pas d'où Hatsuko (c'est elle qui à choisi "ça") à sortie cette idée. Hatsuko : Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Chaos : Oh secooooour, j'en ai marre de me faire taper.

Une femme blonde Chaos : On est envahie par les blondes. Désolé pour elles. rentra dans le salon. A se moment, Winry (car c'était bien elle) lui sauta au coup et la sera le plus fort possible.

- Aie, tu me fait mal et j'étouffe Winry !

- Oups, désolé, c'est lémotion.

Elles se séparèrent tout en souriant.

- Alors, que fais-tu pout le mariage ?

- Et bien, déjà nous allons à Lior car nous ne voulons pas nous marier à Central. D'ailleur, il faut que l'on donne une plan pour les invités. Et pour cela, il faudra demander à Armstrong. La blondasse Hatsuko : au dire de Shin-ichi. Chaos : Je n'est jamais dis ça (oréole au dessus de la tête) lui fit un contre rendu détaillé du mariage. Après une bonne heure, plus rien ne fut secret pour Winry, à part une chose qu'elle s'empressa de demander.

- Dis-moi, tu ne m'as pas dis qui sera ta demoiselle d'honneur.

- Et bien Winry veux-tu être ma demoille d'honneur ?

- YEEP ! répondit celle-ci. Mais je veux aussi savoir comment il t'a fait la demande.

- Et bien…

_Flas-back_

La semaine a était éprouvante, les sérials killers ont tous décidé de venir à Central. Le pire e tous, c'était sûrement B.T.K. ; étrangement, il n'y a aucune relation entre ses vixtimes et pourtant… Une vingtaine de morts, avec toujours la même histoire : attacher, torturer, tuer.

Cependant, avec quelques variantes, comme la fleur dans les cerveaux Chaos : si vous savez de quoi on parle, laissez-nous une review, même si vous ne savez pas. Une histoire horrible.

- Tiens, je vais me prendre une jus d'orange… Etrange, le goût n'est pas le même. Oh non ! J'appel Roy !

la jeune femme blonde s'empara du combinet, mais remarqua avec effroit que la ligne était coupée.

- Merde, murmura-t-elle. Qui que vous soyez, sortez de votre cachette !

Un grincement, des pas, une ombre, un homme blond grand et maigre dans l'encadrure du salon.

- Alors, 1er lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, la soif fait défaut ? Je suis déçu, mois qui croyé avoir à faire à un os, je le trouve bien tendre.

- …

- Tu ne réponds pas ? Oh ! Désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté. Le plus simple, c'est B.T.K.

- B.T.K., grinça-t-elle.

- Yes, tu connais ta mort ?

Riza regarda sont interlocuteur puis la sortie. Elle respira puis cria "SUREMENT PAS" en se jettant sur l'homme. Celui-ci trop surprit tomba à terre. La jeunne femme se jetta sur la porte…fermée.

L'homme se releva. Riza ce jetta dans les escaliers suivit par B.T.K. Soudain alors qu'elle montait un nouvel escalier, elle fut projetée par un mur sur la porte de sa chambre. Dans sa chute, elle ses brisa 2 côtes Chaos : Hastuko avit mis 1, mais comme je suis sadique je préfère 2 sans trop en faire. Hatsuko : J'en ai marre que tu change ce que j'écris ! Chaos : Je laisse tomber sinon je vais me faire taper.

Telle une souris, elle rampa jusqu'au lit. L'homme arriva dans sa chambre.

_Se connard y prend du plaisir, pauvre fou_.

Ses forces l'abandonnées une à une. Elle se colla contre le mur pour echapper à la sentance. B.T.K. prennait son pied Hatsuko : Comprennez tous le sens. Chaos : perverse. C'est pas possible. Riza comprit alors que sa mort était là.

Mais alors que l'homme se pencha pour l'attacher, un autre brun cette fois-ci apparut.

- Colonel…

- Riza ! Laisse la et vient ! Cracha celui-ci.

B.T.K. se dirigea vers l'homme. Malheureusement pour lui, euphorisé par son plaisir, il ne put se battre et mourrut dans d'atroces souffrances : Brûlé vif.

La nuit était à son comble. Tout était paisible. Pourtant cette maison n'était que ruine. Laissant l'équipe de nuit s'en charger, le colonel parti chez lui seul et abandonné de tous Hatsuko : Non rigole, pas taper, par taper!. Non, en fait, il monta dans une voiture avec chauffeur qui le ramena chez lui, mais pas seul. La jeune femme blonde était avec lui.

Il prit son colis et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre fermant à clef toutes ouvertures directes.

Il la déposa sur son lit. Allongé, cette femme était encore plus belle que d'habitude.

Il partit se laver laissant Riza seule dans la chambre.

Après quelques minutes, Riza se réveilla. Elle eu mal d'abord à cause de ses côtes, mais ça se calma. Par automatisme, elle ouvrit la seule porte qu'elle n'aurais du ouvrir, car elle découvrit un laboratoire plein de cervelles et d'oeils et un automate au milieu Chaos : Soit sérieuse pour une fois. C'est pas du Frankeinstein ! Hatsuko : Ah bon snif, snif !. En fait, la porte donna donc sur une salle de bain ou un homme se…lavé. Les deux interlocuteurs ne réagirent de suite, mais quand une minute fut passé, ils rougirent à la situation. Riza se jetta sur la porte (avec 2 côtes cassées)en sortant pour la fermer.

Elle souffla pour se remettre les esprits en place. La porte se rouvrit sur une homme habillé, "coiffé"…Enfin super mignon quoi !

- Je… Je suis désolé. C'est que… J'aurais du frapper !

- Ce n'est rien, j'aurais du fermer…

Après un silence géné, Riza reprit la parole.

- Merci…

- Pour quoi ?

- Merci de m'avoir sauvée…

- Je n'allais pas te laisser mourir.

- Co… Comment avez-vous…

- Instinct. J'ai eu un présentiment alors je t'ai téléphoné, _je connais ton numéro par cœur _Chaos : On se demande comment ça ce fait. mais la ligne était coupée, alors je suis venu.

Rouge de honte, Riza baisa la tête. Elle fut cependant relevée par 2 doigts. Elle pleurait à vive larmes. Le Colonel la serra tout en lui caressant le dos.

- Pourquoi faut-il craquer devant une qussi belle fille ?

- Colonel je…Je…J'ai mal, pourquoi moi ? Demanda-t-elle sans avoir entendu le moindre mot de la phrase passé.

- Riza calme toi.

- Je peux pas Colonel, pourquoi moi ?

- Il n'y a aucun lien entre toi et les autres victimes…

Mais Riza n'écouté plus. Ses jambes se dérauba. Si un belle homme brun ne l'aurrait pas rattraper, elle se serait rétamée la gueule Chaos : Sois polie aussi. comme une merde.

Roy la déposa sur le lit au milieu. Il fit un mouvement pour sortir, mais Riza lui prit le bras désespérément.

Il se coucha sur le lit. Riza se serra contre lui, les larmes gonflants son visage. Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

_Fin flas-back_

- Et ensuite ! Demanda Winry impatiente.

La suite au prochain épisode

Niark, Niark on est sadiques ! Arréter là comme ça ! Eh ben oui !

Heureuse comme nous sommes, nous vous demandons de nous envoyer des review please!-


	3. Chapter 3

Chaos : Excusez-nous pour le retard mais avec hatsuko, on habite pas tout près l'une de l'autre et moi je n'ai pas internet.

Effet Manoir (FMA-Noir) – chap 3

Paris France

_Kirika se mit à peindre en regardant par la fenêtre et Mireille, à pianoter sur son ordinateur._

KYAA ! Cria la blonde (1)

Que se passe-t-il Mimi ?

C'est quoi se nom, viens voir.

Quoi ! Hum, t'as vu le prix mis sur sa tête ? S'étonna Kiki

Ouais, en plus, il a l'air plutôt jeune.

Qui à se prix peut-il être… plus d'1 000 000.

Avez ça on sera tranquille pour pas mal de temps… j'accepte. Dit Mireille

T'ES MALADE ! Imagine, c'est sûrement un type des services secret blindé de gardes du corps.

Je ne pense pas, il a l'air jeune et petit (2). La peur t'envahie ? Se moqua en plus Mimi

Mi-chan, t'es pas gentille d'abord j'ai pas peur mais faut se méfier. Répondit-elle en s'accrochant au cou de sa vis-à-vis.

Bien, on va s'informer miss froussarde.

Mais, heu…

La dénommé Mi-chan attendrit par la moue de la jeune femme planta un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Celle-ci rougie. (3)

Amusée la blonde la laissa tomber pour s'occuper du sac de sport qu'elles avaient ramené.

Elle l'ouvrit et enleva son contenu. Elle déchargea une quarantaine de chargeurs, 2 armes à feu et quelques armes blanches. Elle les répartie en 2 tas nettement visible d'armes.

Elle s'afféra à préparer ses armes puis les mis en évidence.

La brune se leva et se dirigea alors vers les fenêtres. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers les rideaux fermé des appartements d'en face.

Je me demande qui a bien pu s'installer là-bas ?

Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que…

Elle fut interrompue par un miaulement strident.

Kirika, peux-tu me dire ce que fait ce chat ici ?

Je ne sais pas, enfin… Mireille, il était abandonné, je ne pouvais pas le laisser dehars. Gardons-les'il te plaiiit !

Non, non Kirika…

Mimi s'il te plait, demanda la brune avec son air enfantin.

Une fois de plus, Mireille fut attendri par l'air que sa coéquipière prenait. Un jour, ce sourire lui causera sa perte et sa mort.

Seulement s'il est bien abandonner, c'est toi t'en occupe.

Miaou répondit le petit neko.

Pour toute réponse de la part de Kirika, elle entendit un petit cri enjoué du genre "merkimerkicesttropgénial". (4)

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien, animé par les miaulements du nouveau venu. Kirika occupé par ce chat et Mireille, elle, bah, devant son ordinateur comme d'habitude.

Seulement cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas vraiment concentrée. Elle s'amusait à regarder les 2 compères faire les 400 coups

* * *

Dans la chambre des 2 frères. 

on a eu de la chance de trouver un hôtel avec une chambre à 2 au dernier étage. Dit le plus jeune.

Tu as raison mais ne faisons pas trop de bruits pour na pas se faire remarquer avant d'avoir trouvé ceux qui ont de l'alchimie.

Oui, mais comment allons-nous faire pour les trouver ?

Je ne sais pas trop, on va guetter les signes et on verra plus tard. Mais pour le moment, mieux vaux dormir car on va avoir du bouleau à partir de demain.

1. Chaos : Allez encore une.

2. Hatsuko : Aï, j'ai rien dit. Ed : A je n'avais pas bien compris. Chaos : Cette fois c'est pas moi qui se fait taper

3. Hatsuko : Pas taper c'est pas yuri ! "chibi eyes -"

4. Merki merki c'est trop génial.


	4. Chapter 4

Cette fois on poste 2 chapitres.

* * *

Effet Manoir (FMA-Noir) – chap 4 

Ensuite, que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Winry impatiente.

Et bien, j'avais 1 semaine de repos. Donc le lendemain, je m'attendais à être seule, seulement…

_**Flash-back**_

Riza se réveilla à 10h30 (la 1ère fois depuis très longtemps). Comme prévu, Roy n'était pas là. Elle se leva en se tenant les côtes et partie se laver et prit les vêtements que Roy lui avait prêté. ¼ d'heure après, elle sortie de la salle de bain.

Elle descendit l'escalier pour se retrouver dans un salon harmonieusement construit entre pratique, moderne et oriental.

Un bruit de cuisson vint aux oreilles fines de Riza qui se dirigea vers l'émission du bruit.

Là, aux fourneaux, elle trouva un Roy Mustang, habillé en civil, portant un tablier bleu. (1)

Bonjour Riza, bien dormi ?

Mais vous ne devriez pas être au QG ?

J'ai pris ma journée. J'espère que tu as faim ?

Un bruit provenant du ventre de Riza lui donna l'approbation.

- A ce que j'entends, oui. Alors nous avons salade de gésier (2), un rôti de porc à la Lioraise accompagné de petits légumes et une petite mousse au chocolat.

Je vois que vous vous êtes démené Colonel.

Ils passèrent à table, ils mangèrent et burent et quand ils sortirent de table, ils avaient la peau du ventre bien tendue, merci petit Jésus. (3)

Après avoir convaincu Riza de sortir, ce qui n'était pas facile. Ils se promenèrent dans un parc.

Colonel, je peux vous poser une question ?

Tu viens de le faire, mais recommence.

Comment… Qu'avez-vous dit pour avoir votre journée ?

Nous allons dire que… C'est un petit secret. Sourit Roy.

Riza était tonnée mais ne dit rien.

Ils arrivèrent sous un grand cerisier fleuri.

Ils s'y assirent et regardèrent le ciel et les gens allant et venant devant eux.

Qu'elle belle journée ! Je me demande si Fuery s'occupe bien de Black Hayate…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils font une paire quand ils sont ensemble. Répondit Roy. Une crêpe ?

Quoi ? Demande Riza.

Veux-tu une crêpe ? C'est ici que sont vendues les meilleurs.

Alors une à la banane et à la noisette !

Mlle sera servie dans 2 minutes ! Juste le temps de m'absenter.

C'est d'accord.

Roy parti vers l'amas de bâtiment. Riza soupira.

_"Pourquoi me suis-je comporter ainsi ? Il va me prendre pour une gamine… Voilà maintenant que je pense comme une de ces pouffes… Je vais vraiment avoir du travail en rentrant. Je me demande i papa est au courant… pff…"_

Au bout de 2 minutes, Roy revint avec 2 crêpes en le remerciant, elle découvrit une bague incrustée d'un magnifique diamant. Elle resta indécise quelques temps.

Son esprit est effleuré par l'idée d'une blague de mauvais goût, elle commence à rire, pourtant le visage de son vis-à-vis est totalement sérieux.

Elle finit par réaliser que Roy lui faisait une demande. Ses larmes lui venaient aux yeux et ne put leurs faire barrage.

Roy se mit à genou en face de sont 1er lieutenant.

- Mlle Riza Hawkeye, voulez-vous m'épouser et faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes ?

…

Rien ne changera si tu refuses, je veux juste une réponse. Dit-il inquiet malgré tout.

- Mais non Roy ! Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser et faire de toi le plus heureux des hommes si tu fais de moi la plus heureuse des femmes. Mais…

Mais, il y a quelque chose de plus coriace par derrière ?

- Hum, on peut dire ça. Mais normalement, la tradition familiale veut que le futur époux le demande au père…

Et bien, plus tôt sera le mieux. Quand penses-tu qu'on puisse y aller ?

Demain, si nous téléphonons ce soir. Je vais le faire…

Bien.

Riza voyait bien que son futur époux était préoccupé, son teint était devenu livide, ses yeux vides.

Pourquoi t'es devenus si pale ?

Non, c'est rien. Mange ta crêpe, elle va refroidir.

Pour redonner des couleurs à Roy, Riza lui sauta au cou mais retint une grimace dût aux côtes, l'embrassa à pleine bouche et firent tomber leurs crêpes au sol.

5minutes après, ils se lâchèrent, Riza souriante d'avoir réussi à lui redonner des couleurs proposa d'aller chercher d'autres crêpes et de rentrer chez Roy.

De retour chez Roy.

Au fait quand veux-tu qu'on aille voir ton père ?

Je ne sais pas.

Pourquoi pas demain. Plus tôt sera le mieux.

Oui, mais tu travail demain.

- Non, je ne t'ai pas dit mais en fait j'ai pris 1 semaine comme toi. Dit Roy le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- OK. Je les appelle pour leur dire que j'ai quelqu'un à leur présenter et que nous venons demain. Mais surtout ne leur dit pas ce qui m'est arrivé sinon ils vont s'inquiéter surtout ma mère qui n'a pas appréciée que je rentre dans l'armée comme papa.

D'accord, aucun problème.

Quelques minutes après, Riza composa le numéro de chez ses parents. Après 2 sonneries, la voix d'une fille se fit entendre.

Allo ?

Junko, c'est Riza.

RIZA ! CA FAIT UN BAILLE. COMMENT TU VAS.

Riza tenait le combiné de téléphone assez loin à cause de sa sœur qui criée au téléphone.

Bien, bien. Et la famille ?

Ca va aussi. Au fait, d'où tu appel, ce n'est pas ton numéro qui s'est affiché.

Euh… tu peux me passer les parents.

D'accord. Maman, papa.

A Roy.

- C'est ma sœur Junko, elle est brune comme ma mère qui s'appelle Katia, mon frère Nobuo est blond comme mon père Alfred et moi.

- Allo ? Entendit Riza.

- Bonjour maman ça va ?

- Oui, est toi ?

- Ca va. Je voulais vous demander si demain je pouvais passer à la maison car j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter.

- Ah enfin. Il est comment, quel est sont prénom, que fait- il dans la vie ?

- Je vous dirais tous ça demain.

- D'accord, mais tu ne travail pas ?

- Non, j'ai quelques jours de congés.

- Bon, mai vous resterez bien le week- end.

- Oui, bon à demain vers 11h et quart. (4)

Riza raccrocha avant que ses parents ne puissent répondre.

Ouf !

Quoi ?

Riza tremblante répondit

- Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me posent des questions sur toi ou pourquoi j'avais autant de jours de congé. Mais apparemment, mon grand-père ne leur à rien dit sur hier.

Si on allait au restaurant, c'est moi qui paie.

Ils partirent main dans la main.

* * *

1. Hatsuko : J'ai longtemps hésité à lui faire mettre le rose à froufrou et dentelle… Roy : QUOI ? Hatsuko : Mais je me suis abstenue ! 

2. Hatsuko : Beurk !

3. Hatsuko : - Je sais, c'est grave.

4. Chaos : 11h et quart, l'heure du Ricard. Hatsuko : On voit ceux qui on l'habitude. Chaos : Non, en plus je n'aime pas le Ricard.

A tout de suite pour la suite. Des review aussi SVP.


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà le 5ème chapitre

* * *

Effet Manoir (FMA-Noir) – chap 5

Il était plus de minuit quand Mireille finit ses recherches. Devenue silencieuse depuis un bout de temps, elle remarqua alors Kirika endormie serrant contre elle se petit chaton sans passé. Pourtant, il ronronné comme s'il voulait remercier cette maison de l'avoir accueimmit et de lui donner un futur même minuscule.

Mireille souffla. Ce chat lui était identique, peut-être qu'un jour, cela s'arrêtera… et pourtant pensa-t-elle, se ne sera pas demain la veille.

Son regard se porta à l'hôtel d'en face et ces rideaux fermés. Peut-être était-il là (1)… Cette pensée ne la quitta pas.

Pff, ridicule…

Pourtant, essayant de se persuader, elle n'y arrivait pas. Vraiment, oui, elle était comme ce petit chaton, sans passé à la recherche de son futur.

Elle s'endormie, bercé par cette pensée sans logique. Mais cette nuit là, aucun rêve ne vint troubler son sommeil.

* * *

La nuit se passa bien pour Al, mais au contraire, Ed avait mal aux niveau des connexions des automails et faisait des cauchemards, comme celui où ils étaient à Amétris et qu'Al étant dans son armure avait ramené Ed à la vie après que Envy lui ai planté le bras ds son ventre, et que lui même s'est sacrifié pour au contraire se soit son frère qui vive car il avait déjà suibit l'armure ; que Ed ne reverrait plusjamais Winry qu'il aimait et qu'en essayant de ramener son frère il ne lui avait pas rendu son corp mais l'armure avec son âme. Cela, c'était toutes les nuits qu'il rêvait de ça et à causede cela, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Par contre, il ne le dirait pas à Alphonse sinon celui-ci s'inquièterait.

* * *

Le lendemain matin elle (2) se reveilla de bonne heure par un ronronement. Le petit chat s'était blottit contre sa poitrine. Elle eu un faible sourire, cette boule de pol était vraiment adorable, elle le caressa, ce qui eu l'effet d'une bombe : le chat se démené à ronroner de plus belle.

-Je crois qu'il est accepté par tout le monde ici. Dit kirika à l'entrebaillement de la porte.

-Bonjour. Déjà réveillé ?

-Voui, je n'arrivais plus à dormir alors j'ai lu tes recherches.

-T'en penses quoi ?

Kirirka regarda le ciel et répondit.

-Si c'est vraiment un alchimiste, il faut faire attention, c'est peut-être un piège de SOLDATS.

-Non, il ne reste rien d'eux. Comment vas-tu appeler ce chaton ?

-Je ne sais pas… ZUT, j'ai oublié, je dois acheter du lait.

Mireille était à présent levée, Kirika se dépécha d'enfiler des chaussures pour sortir.

Au moment de passer la porte, Mireille l'interpella.

-Tu pourras acheter du café ? Le même que d'habitude.

-Yes.

Kirika ne prit pas le temps d'écouter la suite qu'elle était déjà au pieds de l'escalier.

Arrivée dans leur magasin habituel, elle arpenta les rayons prit quelques paquets de café et se dirigea vers le rayon lait.

-Bon…bonour lui dit un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle. Elle regarda ensuite son panier charger pour quelqu'un qui est seul.

* * *

Le lendemain, Edward se leva de bonne heure. En sortant de sa chambre, il entendit un miaulement mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. Quand Al se leva, il alla s'asseoir pour prendre le petit déjeuner que son frère avait préparé.

-Que fait-on aujourd'hui ? demanda le plus jeune.

-On va devoir faire de courses trouver un plan de la ville et des souterrains, changer d'habits et commencer nos recherches.

-Donc moi je m'occupe des courses et toi des habits et des plans.

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi enjoué de faire les courses ? Dit Ed soupsonneux.

-Pour rien, qu'est que tu crois ?

-Rien, rien, laisse tomber.

Quand Ed fut parti, Al retourna vite dans la chambre et fit sortir le chat.

-Toi, ne fait pas de bétise, si quelqu'un rentre tu te cache (3)

Al parti en regardant discretement par la fenêtre pour regarder la chambre d'en face qui l'intriguée.

Al trouva un superarché pas trop loin de chez eux. Il prit le double de provision que pour une seule personne normale. On ne dira par pôur qui s'est.

Au rayon lait, il croisa un jeune fille qu'il avait aperçu avec son frère. Elle était seule cette fois-ci. Elle devait avoir son âge. Il s'approcha d'elle. Son cœur commença à palpiter fort.Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle se retourna

-Bon …Bonjour ! commença timidement Al.

-Bonjour.

-Toi aussi tu achètes beaucoup de lait ?.

-Oui, je vois que toi aussi et pas que du lait apparement.

-Oui mon frère mange pour 2 et j'ai trouvé un chat en arrivant hier et je l'ai gardé, mais si mon frère l'apprend, je vais me faire engueler.

-Moi aussi j'ai trouvé un chat, mais mon amie l'a accepté.

Au mot « ami », Alphonse comprit que c'était un garçon. Mais ce qu'il ne comprennait pas, c'était pourquoi son visage s'était fermé et que son cœur s'était serré.

Cela ne passa pas innaperçut aux yeux de la brune et lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien, rien, laisse tomber.

-C'est à cause de ton frère, tu crois qu'il se doutera de quelque chose si tu rentres avec autant de lait.

AL préféra ne rien dire. Ils se connaissaient peine.

-Je ne sais pas, je pense que si mais je verais bien quand je rentrerait.

-Au fait, ça fait 5 minutes que l'on parle mais je ne connais pas ton prénom. Dit la petite brune.

-Alphonse, et toi ?

-Kirika Yuumura.

-On fait un bout de chemin ensemble, je porterais tes affaires ?

-Non, il faut que je rentre pour ranger les courses.Mais si tu veux, on se retrouve dans 1/4 d'heure devant le magasin.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Il n'avait pas trop envie car il ne voulait pas avoir de faux espoirs mais c'est lui qui avait commencé.

En rentrant dans leur chambre, Al rangea les affaires et donna un bol de lait au petit chat. Ed n'était pas encore revenu. Il lui laissa un mot pour lui dire qu'il rentrerait pour manger.

* * *

Après s'être séparée de son nouvel ami, kirika se diriga vers l'appartement.

Elle rentra, accueilie par les miaulement du chat.

-Tu en as mis du temps.

-J'étais avec un garçon. Il était vraiment trop mignon. D'ailleur, je vais y aller je dois le retrouver au magasin.

-Si tu veux, il n'a qu'à venir.

-C'est vrai, merci Mi-chan

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, rangea les cours, ouvrit une bouteille de lait et en versa dans un bol qu'elle déposa au sol.

Son petit chat miaula en remerciment.

Elle lui carressa derrière les oreilles et reparti vers le magasin.

* * *

1. Eduard 

2. Mireille

3. Comme si un chat pouvais comprendre ce qu'il disait.

Merci, on attend vos review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chaos : Désolé pour le retard mais nous sommes en vacances avec Hatsuko, je n'ai pas internet et on ne se vois pas pendant les vacances puisque je travail. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Gomen pour le retard.

Effet Manoir (FMA-Noir) – Chap 6

Ametris

Le lendemain matin.

- bon, ma puce ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je fais.

- Et bien, ça se voie que t'es une fille, tu en as mis du temps.

- Je lavais Black Hayate. Je n'allais pas l'emmener chez mes parents dans l'état ou il était.

- Mais t'es maniaque !

- QUOI, moi maniaque !

- Oui, il faut absolument que ton chien soit propre vu comme tu l'as éduqué, tu mets toujours tes cheveux en un chignon parfait, et il y a plein d'autres choses comme au travail…

Voyant que Riza commençait à s'énerver, il s'empressa de lui dire quelque chose pour la calmer. Au lieu d'être rouge € colère, elle le devint de honte. (1)

- Les parents risquent de nous entendre.

- Sauf si tu ne fais pas de bruit. Souri Roy.

Ils partirent enfin à cause du retard de Riza. (2)

Ils arrivèrent comme prévu à 11h15. (3)

Durant le trajet, Riza avait expliqué quasiment tout sur sa famille, que sa mère été tombée malade quand elle avait apprit que Riza était à Ishbal, que c'est pour cela qu'elle ne voulait rien dire pour sa blessure, que son père n'aimait pas ses anciens petits copains et que son frère et sa sœur un peu turbulent.

Quand ils descendirent, la mère de Riza les attendait sous la véranda.

- Chéri, ta fille arrive !

- OK. Au fait, ce ne serait pas aussi ta fille ?

La mère ne répondit pas.

- Bonjour maman !

- Bonjour MA fille.

- Bonjour papa.

- Bonjour ma pupuce.

Elle leur sauta au cou et les embrassa tous les deux. Quand ils eurent fini, elle leur présenta son fiancé.

- Maman, papa, je vous présente Roy mon fiancé.

- Bonjours madame, monsieur. Dit-il en serrant la main du père.

Celui-ci serrant les dents au contact de la main du père qui savait qui était Roy et la réputation qu'il avait. (4)

- Chéri, tu arrête avec ça, tu vas le faire fuir.

- Mais non, si c'est vraiment quelqu'un de fiable, il ne partira pas.

Riza gênée, avait comprit ce qu'insinuée son père et Roy aussi.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Riza demanda où étaient son frère et sa sœur.

- Ils sont partis faire quelques courses, ils ne devraient pas tarder.

- Bon, en attendant, on va s'installer.

- Ta chambre est libre.

Dans la chambre de Riza.

- Ouf !

- Quoi ?

- Je vois que mes parents ne sont pas encore au courant pour l'autre jour car ils n'ont pas remarqué que je me tenais les côtes.

- T'as toujours mal.

- Bien sûr, c'est pas en deux jours que ça peut passer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas.

Pour le rassurer, elle l'embrassa tendrement.

- je ne pensais pas que te chambre serais rose.

- Tu la voyais bleue avec des armes. Et ben tu te trompes. Je n'ai pas toujours étais un garçon manqué.

Ils entendirent Nobuo et Junko arriver.

Quand ils descendirent, ils virent Nobu se jeter sur Riza. Roy la prit dans ses bras et s'écarta, ce qui fit que Nobu s'écrasa comme une merde sur le mur. C'est à ce moment qu'arriva les parents de Riza.

- Dommage, le papier peint était joli. Dit Roy en souriant.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

- Merci. Dit Riza à l'oreille de Roy en se tenant les côtes. Je n'aurais pas tenu avec Nobu me sautant dessus.

C'est à ce moment que Riza remarqua que son père la regardait ce tenir les côtes avefc un air sévère. En le remarquant, Riza enleva vivement les mains de ses côtes et devint rouge.

- Roy je te présente Junko ma petite sœur et celui encastré dans le mur c'est mon frère Nobuo.

- C'est ce que j'avais remarqué.

- Bon, si on passait à table. Dit Katia.

- Pourquoi pas, on meurt de faim.

En passant à côté de son père, Riza baissa les yeux, honteuse.

On est sadique, on arrête le chapitre ici. Le repas sera pour plus tard.

1 : Chaos : moi je sais ce qu'il a dit. Pour le savoir, laissez-nous des reviews. Je suis sadique mais c'est un échange. Pour recevoir quelque chose, il faut en donner une de même valeur. C'est la loi fondamentale.

2 : Riza : QUOI ! En armant son 9mm.

Chaos : J'ai rien dit, je te le jure. S'il te plaît je ne veux pas mourir, je suis trop jeune.

Riza : Rien à faire.

Chaos (sadique): Si tu ne baisse pas tom arme je n'écris pas la suite.

Riza : OK. Je range mon arme mais la prochaine fois pas de pitié.

Chaos (en pleure): Merci, merci.

3 : Chaos : Je n'insinue rien. (- Oréole sur le tête)

4 : Je pense que je n'ai pas à vous dire quelle réputation le précède. Vous devais bien le savoir.


	7. Chapter 7

Enfin le chapitre 7. Nous sommes désolé pour le retard.

Effet Manoir (FMA-Noir) – Chap 7

Paris

Pendant le trajet, Al se demanda pourquoi son cœur s'était réchauffé autant en parlant avec Kirika.

Quand elle fut arrivée, Alphonse l'attendait déjà.

- Tu…Tu veux que te montre où j'habite ? Lui demanda timidement Kirika.

- Pourquoi pa.

- Ton frère t'as vu rentrer avec le lait ?

- Non, il fait des courses de son côté.

- Toi, ton ami est chez toi ?

- Oui. Mais au fait, tu n'est pas d'ici toi ?

- Non, j suis arrivé hier après-midi.

- Voilà, on est arrivé.

"Mais, c'est juste en face de notre hôtel. Alors…" Pensa Alphonse.

- Mi-chan, c'est moi, je te ramène le garçon dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure.

- Bonjour, moi c'est Mireille.

- Alors, ton ami est une fille ?!

- Ben oui, tu as l'air surprit. Tu pensais que c'était quoi ?

- Ben… Je… Je pensais que c'était un garçon. Dit Al en baissant la tête de honte.

Mireille passa à côté de Al et dit à voix basse moqueusement.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne serais pas jaloux, tu est déjà tombé sous son charme.

Al rougi encore plus.

En le voyant, Kirika lui demanda.

- Tu as chaud, tu veux u'on ouvre les fenêtres ?

- Hum… Non, ce n'est rien, laisse. Dit Al toujours aussi rouge.

Ils s'assirent est Kirika proposa de faire du thé glacé.

* * *

Revenons voir Ed.

- Quels habits j vais choisir ? Dit Edward désespéré.

Un vendeur lui propose son aide.

- Besoin d'un renseignement mon petit ?

- QUI TRAITEZ-VOUS DE PETIT MINUS QU'ON LUI MARCHE DESSUS SANS LE VOIR !

- Ma… Mais, je n'ai jamais dit ça. Dit le veneur effrayé.

- En plus, j'ai beaucoup grandit depuis (1) et j'ai 20 ans. Je fiat 1m75 maintenant.

Un peu plus tard, après avoir acheté des habits, il entre dans un office de tourisme pour trouver les plans.

De retour à l'hôtel, il vit le mot sur la table.

"Mon "GRAND" frère,

J'ai rencontré une fille en faisant les courses. J'ai tout mis dans le frigo. Je suis parti exceptionnellement la rejoindre. Je rentrerais manger."

Après sa lecture, Ed se dit.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il insinue par GRAND entre guillemets."

Après, sa lecture, Ed eu un sourire en repensant à ce qu'avais écrit son frère sur la lettre et se demanda comment il faisait pour se faire des amis aussi vit. Il décida de se reposer et allla vers la chambre.

En s'allongeant, il entendit un miaulement. Il sursauta et commença à chercher la chose qui avait produit ce bruit même s'il se doutait déjà ce qu'était la chose en question.

Il la trouva à côté du lit de son frère. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi sont frère avait acheté autant de lait. (2)

Voyant l'heure, il se décida de préparer à manger.

* * *

Alphonse n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Mireille parla.

- Oui s'il te plait. Dit-elle avec douceur.

Sur ce, Kirika partie dans la cuisine préparer le thé et les petits gâteaux qui accompagnent toujours la boisson.

… 1 ange passa…

- Alors, tu viens juste d'arriver ?

- Oui, mais je ne pense pas rester longtemps, je pense…

- Kirika est vraiment trop gentille, elle a un don pour se faire des amis rapidement..

- Elle est comme moi, mon frère va vraiment être étonnés…

- Tu as un frère ?

… 1 troupeau d'ange passa…

- Heu, oui… dit Al avec hésitation.

- Il est plus vieux ?

- Oui mais on est aussi grand l'un que l'autre.

- Ca veut dire qu'il est petit alors. (3) Il a quel âge ?

- 20 ans, mais si un jour tu le vois, ne lui fait pas cette remarque sinon il y aura un mort de plus sur Terre.

Mireille explosa littéralement de rire en sortant un "Oh ! Le complexe de la taille !"

Alphonse se retenant jusqu'alors explosa lui aussi de rire sur ces paroles. Kirika arrivant plateau en main sourie devant un tel spectacle : un Alphonse plié en 2 les larmes aux yeux et Mireille écroulée sur la table de billard (neuve) essayant de reprendre son souffle et se tenant les côtes.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et ils reprirent une conversation plus calme.

Al voulut poser une question mais Mireille le devança.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Al ?

- Pardonnez (4) ma curiosité mais pourquoi il y a autant d'éclats de balles dans le mur ?

Mireille et Kirika se regardèrent les regards perdus puis d'un hochement de la tête se décidèrent de lui répondre.

"Zut, une question qu'il ne fallait apparemment pas poser." Pensa Al.

- En fait, c'est que les … SOLDATS nous ont attaqué.

- Les soldats, l'armée ? Demanda Al

- Non, c'est une sorte de secte. C'est un peut comme un grand secret.

- Pourquoi vous ont-ils attaqué ?

- Et bien… Connais-tu NOIR ? Questionna la blonde.

- Non, c'est quoi.

- Plutôt qui ! Rétorqua Mireille

Les filles citèrent le passage que tout le monde connaît sauf Al.

"Noir, ce mot désigne depuis une époque lointaine le nom du destin,

Les deux vierges règne sur la mort,

Les mains Noires protègent la paix des nouveaux nés…

Al resta silencieux. Il réfléchissait

- Mais Noir, c'est vous et Noir protège en tuant, c'est bien vrai ?

- Tu es vraiment intelligent. (5)

- Merci, mais m'a déduction n'est pas finie : Noir tue, donc vous tuez alors vous êtes des tueuses à gage.

Cette déclaration cloua les 2 femmes et Al se demanda s'il n'y était pas allé un peu fort.

- Hum, un jour ton intelligence t perdra ! Déclara Mireille.

- Mais pas aujourd'hui renchérit Kirika joyeuse.

"Ouf, j'ai eu chaud aux fesses." Pensa Al

- Tu ne nous as pas dit ton nom de famille et celui de ton frère…

"Ouille, je les connaît à peine, je ne peut pas vraiment leur faire confiance surtout i ce sont des tueuses, donc je ne vais leur dire le notre, mais lequel… Mustang ? non, Ed me piquera une crise. Alors, oui, c'est ça !"

- Hawkeye (6), c'est notre nom.

"Envy ne m'en voudra pas si je prends son prénom j'espère."

- Et mon frère c'est Hoju, Hoju Hawkeye. (7) Finit soucieux de ses mensonges.

- Hawkeye, c'est yeux du faucon non. Hoju, c'est pas français aussi. Dit joyeusement Kirika.

- Oui, nous ne sommes pas d'origines françaises.

- Mais tu parles français.

Mireille qui n'avait pas parlait jusque là, regarda Al. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle se leva, prit une photo et la mis devant le nez d'Alphonse.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il.

"Oh me… (8). C'est Ed, je fais quoi ? Je vais la jouer décontracté !"

- C'est qui ?

- Edward Elric, notre nouvelle cible, plus d'un million sur sa tête…

- Ouaou, la vache ! (9)

- J'ai l'impression qu'il te ressemble, tu le connais ?

- Non, enfin je trouve qu'il ressemble à Hoju… Les mêmes yeux et cheveux, c'est tout. Menti Al.

A cette instant, les cloches sonnèrent (DING-DONG -) (10)

"Oh non ! Il est 12h je dois me dépêcher sinon Ed va s'inquiéter."

- Déjà, pff je suis désolé, je vais devoir y aller, j'ai dit à mon frère que je rentrerais à midi, c'est à moi de faire le repas sinon il va mourir de faim…

- Alors il est petit, il a toujours faim et il ressemble à Elric, que du bonheur ! Il a tout pour plaire.

Après avoir dit aux filles qu'il les rejoindrait l'après-midi, il fit un détour pour semer les regards indiscrets et monta par l'arrière du bâtiment.

* * *

Voilou, on a fini le chapitre 7 enfin. La suite très bientôt seulement si on a des review sinon, on aura le syndrôme de la page blanche pour la suite.

1 : pour une fois il a raison (voir le film). Il est plus grand en taille mais pas dans la tête.

2 : **Chaos :** C'est sûr, c'est pas Ed qui va le boire le lait. Même s'il a grandi, ça ne lui ferais pas de mal.

**Ed :** QUOI, J'AI GRANDI JE TE SIGNAL.

**Chaos :** Si tu savais lire, tu saurais que j'ai dit que tu avais grandi.

3 : **Ed :** QUI C'EST QUI EST SI PETIT U'ON LUI MARCHE DESSUS SANS LE VOIR !!!!

**Chaos :** Moi, j'ai rien dit, c'est toi.

**Ed :** Argggggh

4 : **Hatsu :** Débraille ça fume.

**Al :** mésanteeeee

**Hatsu :** Oui -

5 : **Chaos :** Hm… Hm !

**Al :** Quoi ?

**Chaos : **Rien ! (air innocent)

6 : C'est le 1er nom qui lui vient et qui est en rapport avec Mustang.

7 : On en connaît un qui ne sera pas content.

8 : Censuré à vous de rajouter le mot.

9 : **Hatsu :** Une vache ? Ou ça ?

**Al :** Ferme la !

**Hastu :** Oh, c'est bon (moue boudeuse)

10 : **Chaos :** Hatsu, on t'appelle.

**Hatsu :** C'est qui que tu insulte de cloche ! BAF (sur la tête)

**Chaos :** Aïeeeu !

**Hatsu :** Apparemment c'est pas moi qui sonne creux quand on lui tape sur le crane.

**Chaos :** Oui mais tu m'enlève le peu de neurone qu'il me reste, je ne pourrais plus corriger tes fautes et continuer l'histoire avec toi.

Chaos est partie bouder dans son coin.

**Hatsu :** Ca fait rien, il y a l'ordi. Si vous voulais que je continue à enlever les neurones de Chaos faites le savoir dans les reviews comme ça je serais seule à écrire l'histoire.


	8. Chapter 8

Nerwende : Désolé on est de plus en plus en retard pour poster les suites. Ça fait plus de 6 mois que l'on a rien fait. Désolé pour le retard on poste ce chapitre et promis on écrit la suite.

Note : Les persos ne sont toujours pas à nous.

Effet Manoir (FMA-Noir) – Chap 8

Pendant le repars chez les parents de Riza.

Les parents de notre 1er lieutenant étaient installés en bout de table. Riza et son frère étaient à côtés de leur père quand à Roy et Junko à côtés de la mère.

Le repas se passait bien, ils parlaient de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la question qui tue. "Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? " (1)

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire ?" Pensa Riza. Les parents remarquèrent leur gène. Mais le père après avoir vu sa fille se tenir les côtes dans l'escalier, se posait quelques questions, c'est pourquoi il insista.

- Alors ! Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré. Avec un sourire sadique.

Riza comprit ce qu'il sous entendait et le fit remarquer à Roy d'un regard inquiet.

- Eh ben… Dit Riza.

- En fait, on s'est rencontré dans les couloirs au travail et je suis littéralement tombé fou amoureux d'elle. Cela est du au charme naturel qu'elle tien de vous Katia.

- Non, il ne faut pas dire ça. Rougie la mère de Riza.

Mais celle-ci ne connaissant pas le travail de Roy fut surprise sachant que sa fille était dans l'armée ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Alors elle posa la question à Roy tout en devinant un peu se qu'il allait répondre.

- Que faites-vous dans la vie Roy ?

Roy fut surprit par cette question.

- Euh, je suis dans l'armée, je suis Alchemist d'Etat et colonel.

En voyant le visage de la mère de Riza, il reprit vite.

- Du moins, je fais tout pour que l'on se batte le moins possible avec mon groupe.

Katia fut un peu soulagée, mais c'était le contraire avec Alfred qui fronçait davantage les sourcils.

- Quel est votre nom d'Alchemist ? Demanda Junko.

- L'Alchemist de flamme. Répondit Alfred qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Chouette ! Firent Jun et Nobu en chœur.

Le père de Riza voulu les tester.

- Comment avez-vous commencé à sortir ensemble ?

- Tout d'abord, quand je l'ai croisé, je me suis dit qu'elle était trop belle pour moi, mais j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui ai demandé de prendre un verre avec moi et elle a… refusé. (2)

- Pourquoi ? Dit Katia déçue.

Cette fois, ce fut Riza qui prie la parole.

- Parce que je devais aller voir mon colonel pour l'obliger à travailler car il rend toujours ses rapports en retard.

- Il n'est pas sérieux ce colonel, il devrait être rétrogradé. Dit Alfred.

Roy recracha sur Riza ce qu'il venait de boire. Comme Riza était trempée et que le repas était fini, elle monta accompagnée de Roy pour se changer.

- On racontera la suite plus tard. Dit Riza en voyant leurs têtes.

Deux minutes après, ce fut le père de Riza qui monta prétextant qu'il allait se reposer ¼ d'heure.

Dans la chambre de Riza.

- On devrait tout dire. Au moins à mon père car je vois qu'il soupçonne que l'on ment.

- Ok, mais moi je vais me faire tuer.

- Mais non.

Mais ça ne le rassura pas non plus.

En voyant ça tête, Riza l'embrassa passionnément quand ils entendirent frapper à la porte.

Arrivé devant le porte Alfred frappa et attendit qu'on lui permette de rentrer.

- J'ai besoin de vous parler à tous les deux. Dit-il sérieusement.

- …

- Je sais que Roy est ton supérieur, que les relations entre supérieur et subordonné sont interdites. Alors je voudrais connaître la vérité.

- Comment tu sais que Roy est mon supérieur ?

- A ton avis !

- Papys ? (3)

- Qui d'autre à ton avis ? Et si tu le sais, pourquoi tu poses la question ? Alors !

- En fait, Roy et moi, nous nous sommes rencontrés durant la guerre d'Ishbal, il m'a sauvé la vie alors je me suis promis que je ferai tout pour lui rendre la pareil. Donc grâce à tu sais qui, je suis arrivée sous ses ordres ce qui fait que maintenant je suis son garde du corps. Ce qui à permis aussi que depuis que je suis sous ses ordres, il est passé de lieutenant-colonel à colonel et je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il devienne généralissime quitte à sacrifier ma vie pour cela car il ne veut plus qu'il y ait d'autres guerres comme Ishbal.

Roy fut surprit par ce que venait de dire Riza car il n'était au courant de rien.

Riza en voyant la mine qu'il tirait dit :

- Oui, c'est vrai, je ne te l'ai jamais dit car je savais que tu ferais tout pour m'en dissuader, surtout que je meure pour que tu deviennes généralissime.

- Riza…

- Pardonne-moi Roy.

Le père ne voulait pas s'éloigner du sujet dit :

- Donc vous vous êtes rencontré à Ishbal, mais ça ne m'explique pas comment et quand vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble ar ton grand-père ne m'a rien dit sur ce sujet.

Cette fois, ce fut Roy qui répondit.

- Cela fait deux jours que nous sommes ensemble.

- Et vous envisagez déjà de vous marier ?

- Oui car personnellement, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui dès le premier jour et c'est aussi l'une des raisons pour laquelle je suis passé sous ses ordres.

- Bon d'accord, mais pourquoi tu te tenais les côtes tout à l'heure.

- En faite, je me suis faite agresser chez moi il y a deux jours. Celui qui m'a fait ça m'a fait boire une sorte de tranquillisant. Quand je l'ai remarqué, je me suis enfuie mais comme le produit commençait à faire effet, ne tenant plus sur mes jambes, je suis tombée dans les escaliers et je me suis cassée deux côtes. Ensuite quand il a essayé de me violer, c'est à ce moment que Roy est arrivé et il m'a encore une foi sauvé la vie…

Elle commence à pleurer mais continue.

- Alors que c'est moi son garde du corps et je m'en veut qu'il m'ai vu dans cet état.

Elle s'effondra sur le sol et Roy la prit dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit. Elle s'endormie aussitôt.

Roy proposa de sortir pour discuter. En passant devant la cuisine, Katia s'inquiéta de na pas voir Riza. Son mari lui répondit qu'elle se reposait et qu'il valait mieux la laisser tranquille un peu.

Dehors, Roy et Alfred continuèrent de parler.

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle était arrivée sous mes ordres parce que je lui avait sauvé la vie et qu'elle m'aimait depuis le premier jour. Je savais juste qu'elle voulait m'aider à gravir les échelons.

- Et toi, tu es tombé amoureux d'elle il y a peux et tu ne l'avais pas remarqué.

- Non, pas du tout. C'est depuis que je lui est sauvé la vie, mon regard s'est perdu dans le sien et c'est à ce moment la que j'ai su que je voulais finir ma vie avec elle.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir demandé avant ?

- Je ne savais pas que c'était réciproque. De toute façon la connaissant qu'en même, elle aurait refusé car elle est au courant que les relations sont interdites dans l'armée et qu'elle et de toute façon à cheval sur le règlement. La preuve, comme elle à dit à table, elle me menace tous les jours avec ses flingues pour que je rende mes rapports dans les temps. Mais j'ai appris récemment que lorsque deux personnes de l'armée se mariés quelque soit leurs grades, personne n'avait le droit de s'y opposé dans la hiérarchie. (4) Donc, il y a deux jours, j'ai voulu l'appeler pour que l'on se voit mais j'ai remarqué que ça ne sonnait pas du tout chez elle donc je me suis inquiété et j'ai foncé à son appartement. En arrivant, j'ai entendu du bruit à l'étage, je suis monté et vu l'autre qui voulais la violer. Ça m'a mis hors de moi et je l'ai fait brûler. Ensuite j'ai emmené Riza chez moi et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai enfin comprit que j'avais failli la perdre pour de bon. Le lendemain j'ai acheté une bague et je l'ai demandé en mariage et heureusement pour moi et j'espère pour elle, elle a accepté. Par contre je ne savais pas qu'elle s'en voulait autant parce que je l'ai sauvé, et que lui pesait tant.

- Bon… J'accepte.

Roy ne comprenait pas trop ce que le père de Riza insinuait.

- Quoi ?

- J'accepte que vous vous mariez avec Riza à deux conditions.

- Lesquelles ?

- Premièrement : il faut que vous rendiez Riza heureuse, s'il se passe quelque chose, je le saurais. Deuxièmement : vous protégez Riza comme pour la guerre et l'autre jour. Et troisièmement : vous lui faites de beau enfants.

- Bien sûr, mais je croyait qu'il y avait deux conditions pas trois.

Ils se serrèrent l main avec un grand sourire.

- Bienvenue dans la famille.

- Je vous remercie.

- Ne dis rien à Katia sinon elle fera une crise.

- Je vous le promets.

- Tutoie moi.

De retour dans leur chambre, il se coucha un peu pour se reposer aussi. Riza se blottie automatiquement contre lui. Il se jura qu'il ne lui arriverait plus rien.

1 : Boulette. Voir chapitre 6.

2 : Tout est faux, c'est pour le faire croire à la mère.

3 : On croit bien qu'il est général.

4 : je pense que c'est faux.

Chaos : Encore désolé pour le retard j'avais pas d'inspiration pour ce chapitre. Merki de laissé des rewiew.


End file.
